


Family

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Elfever, ErzaJane, F/F, F/M, Family, NaLi - Freeform, Pregnancy, lisannaweek2020, strauss family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: It had been a over a month since they last got together like this.Lisanna Week Day 3: Family
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Lisanna Week 2020





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Lisanna Week for the prompt Family

It had been over a month since they last got together like this. It may not seem like a lot to most people, but for their family who had faced suddenly and unexpected separation and lose, that was a long time to be apart.

Lisanna digs her toes into the familiar rose-colored carpet of her sister’s home. She sighs happily as her swollen aching feet find relief in the cold air of the room. She tried to hide it as much as she could on the walk over knowing how worried her husband became at the slightest sign of Lisanna’s discomfort. And while she loved him more than anything, Natsu’s creative attempts at combating everyday pregnancy symptoms were generally more amusing than effective.

Lisanna lays a hand against her bump lovingly caressing the thicken skin. Yes, it had been a long time since their entire family gathered together, but it was more important now than ever to be close to her siblings again.

She sits on the cream-colored couch taking up half the living room and has a total of 10 seconds of quiet to herself before the sound of heels clicking on stairs reaches her ears. She turns to see Evergreen carrying a slumbering toddler down the stairs. They exchange smiles and Lisanna rises quickly to wrap the woman into a hug mindful of the small body in her arms.

“Gosh you’re big,” is the first thing Evergreen says to her. If it was anyone else Lisanna might have been offended, but this was Evergreen. She had gotten very used to her guildmate and sister-in-law’s blunt personality.

Instead, she laughs. “Well that’s what happens when you get pregnant!” Evergreen playfully rolls her eyes and places the toddler gently onto the sofa Lisanna had been resting on. She reaches her hand out and pauses waiting for Lisanna’s head-nod to touch her stomach. She moves her hands around just as gentle and loving as Lisanna’s own with a look of wonder in her eyes.

“I know, but you’ve always been small. Even with your chowing down food with that husband of yours.” Her eyes do not lift from Lisanna’s stomach when she asks, “where is he anyway?”

“Arguing with Happy over who can bring the most bags up.”

“Of course, he is.” She pats Lisanna’s stomach once more than before turning towards the door. “I’ll go help them before they wake the neighbors. Elf is in the kitchen with your sister and Titania.”

Evergreen had started calling Erza Titania sometime after the battle of fairy tail. Lisanna had thankfully missed all the fighting between her friends but she knows that it was hard on everyone involved. Still the outcome forged a tentative respect between the two women that grew into genuine friendship after realizing they were involve with the two remaining Strauss siblings. Lisanna herself can’t thank either woman enough for being there for her siblings during the bleak period before her return. “Thanks.” She says softly moving to drop a kiss on her sleeping niece’s forehead then walking into the kitchen.

She takes two steps into the brightly lit room before she is swept off her feet.

A kiss on her forehead from Mirajane

A squeeze around her waist as she’s twirled in the air from Elfman

Their overlapping smiles and laughter as greet each other over and over much to the amusement of Erza.

She’s in the arms of her older siblings as the time and distance between them meant nothing to their unbreakable bond. She’s home.

Later, she’s back on her feet again talking to Erza when two arms embrace her from behind. He had been drifting throughout the room catching up with everyone but never leaving her eyesight. His instinct’s never let him move too far from her whenever they were outside of their little home. He was noticeably more relaxed here in the presence of their family and at the guild, but that wasn't saying much. It no longer surprises her to suddenly have a dragon-slayer pressed against her back. She just leans back into him.

“What are you talking about?” Natsu asks resting his chin on his wife’s shoulder.

“You,” Erza teases before Lisanna could answer. The red-haired mage could never pass up an opportunity to mess with the dragon-slayer and vice-versa. “And how much of a slob you and Mira both are-ouch!” She jumps away from her wife’s pinching fingers and scowls at the smirk Mirajane sends her, “That’s what you get for talking shit.”

Natsu chuckles blowing hot air into her ear and Lisanna shivers. She leans more back into the arms encircling her waist and the broad chest against her back. She tries telling herself that her sister’s place is not the appropriate place to trail her fingers up those arms and down his shirt. But then again, Elfman and Evergreen seemed to have mysteriously vanished over 10 minutes ago and have yet to resurfaced. Happy was in the living playing chase with their little Princess. Natsu’s voice snaps her out of her thoughts, “Hey Mira, did I ever tell you how Gray and I found out Erza’s ticklish.” The temperature in the room took a dangerous downturn. Erza sent Natsu a glare that could scare the toughest demons as Mirajane’s face light up like she just struck gold.

“You’re ticklish!?”

“Natus you better run!”

And run he did, only this time he took his wife with him.

They ended up in the backyard giggling over the sound of Mirajane jumping on Erza stopping the redhead’s murder strut towards Natsu and demanding to know where was ticklish at and how she managed to hide it for so long.

Lisanna looks over at her laughing lover and feels the warmth that was bubbling inside her all-day spill over. She wraps her arms around him and pecks his cheek. “You know she’s going to get you later right?”

He returns her kiss to her forehead. “Nah, Mira will be on her all night. Love will slow her down.”

“And what about you? Will love slow you down? I can be clingy too you know.”

He gives her that soft special smile he always reserved for her ever since they were kids. “You get me all fired up inside. That can only make me stronger.”

Their lips meet slowly but passionately to the soundtrack of wind blowing through leaves and birds chirping in the distance. They part but remain tangled in each other’s embrace. He looks her over with sincere seriousness. “Are you okay?” He asks again just as he has at least once an hour since they found out she was pregnant?”

“Yes Natsu” She answers as she always does.

“And what about-”

“He’s fine too,” she places his hands onto her stomach right over the spot where their little dragon-slayer was kicking. Natsu melts at the motion, just as he always does. “You’re doing a great job Natsu. It’s okay, you can relax here with our family. I promise we’ll be alright.” He lets out a shaky breath and wraps her into his arms.

They all had the same fears. The fear of not being food enough parents, of not being a good enough spouse. Of losing someone they loved again. But they had hope too. Hope in this ever-expanding family that no matter what happens, they will face it together.


End file.
